The Bonds that Shape us
by sonicmeans speed
Summary: Scamp was a performer. Angel was a confidant. But nobody could deny what they shared. Cover Image by Panther85. Human AU. T for slight language
1. Angel

**Human AU. Also, there'll be multiple characters from other Disney movies, including Kopa (Say what you will, he's canon in my opinion.), Vitani, Kiara, Patch, and others.**

Scamp was a performer. Not an actor. Not a musician. Not even an attention seeker.

Everyone who knew him knew that. Everyone knew he had a flair for putting on characters when the mood struck him. Whether it was onstage or not, there was always a good chance he was portraying a character.

If you knew him well enough, you could eventually learn to see when he was playing a part and when he wasn't.

And Angel _definitely_ knew the son of the famous Tramp well.

Scamp just had this air around him. Something that drew people to him. Angel had felt that firsthand when he'd ran away over the summer. He'd saved her life, then changed her life, offered her a new home, and made her feel special. He could be goofy one minute and charming the next. But there was always a good intention behind his actions.

That's what she liked about him.

Vitani, Kiara, and some of the others would often catch her staring when the group was hanging out. Vitani would shove her lightly, always teasing her.

"Like what you see, lovebird?"

Angel would always blush and look away, playfully teasing Vitani about her relationship with Kiara's brother, Kopa. As the six would move on to other topics, with Angel being very careful so that the conversation wouldn't accidentally reveal the secret she and Scamp shared, Angel would always catch a glimpse of Patch looking at her with a concerned expression on his face, as his eyes darted between her and Scamp, trying to decipher what was going on between the two.

Because while Patch may have thought nobody else knew, they could all tell.

Patch liked Angel. Thought of her as more than just a friend.

It was kind of funny that Patch thought they didn't know. It was so obvious. But she never really thought about that.

Because every time she would catch him staring, guilt would build up in her, and she would have to turn away before Patch could notice the pain in her eyes.

Because while Patch liked Angel, the same couldn't be said for Scamp.

Patch didn't outright hate Scamp. But he wasn't a fan of the boy's antics. Patch felt that Scamp was loud, rude, only did things for attention. Patch could be considered the opposite of Scamp in that regard. He kept to himself most of the time. For that reason, he found Scamp annoying at best. At worst...Angel couldn't be sure.

Angel knew the only reason Patch had gotten this far in his feelings for Scamp because of her.

Because Patch, albeit reluctantly, saw that Angel was fond of Scamp, and he couldn't quite bring himself to do anything to hurt her.

That just made Angel feel even more guilty.

Because Angel didn't want Patch to be angry with Scamp for something she did. She couldn't help it. And she knew Scamp wanted nothing more than to please her.

But it wasn't easy to talk to Patch. It had gotten easier for Scamp, yes. But it wasn't easy.

Angel would often voice her thoughts to Vitani and Kiara, wondering why Patch would act so differently whenever Scamp was around.

"It's a power move." Kiara would reply. "He likes you, but he also sees Scamp as a rival for your affections. But he won't outright hurt Scamp, because it's obvious you care for him."

This answer would always puzzle Angel.

But whenever she would ask Scamp, he'd just smile and shake his head.

"It's a guy thing, Angel. Don't let it bother you."

But it _did _bother her. And so did the fact that she had to keep a secret.

People often enquired about the relationship between her and Scamp. It was definite but also something they both agreed, albeit reluctantly, that couldn't leave the house yet.

She loved him.

And he loved her.

It was so potent, that they would both feel the tension throughout the day, and by the time they got home, they'd find themselves unable to keep their hands off each other. The relationship was passionate, pure love, plain and simple.

But she wasn't ready for everyone to know that quite yet.

Because she knew how strongly some people felt about it.

"Why can't we just tell them?" Scamp would ask from time to time, when they were home, where the secret was open among them and Scamps family.

Angel would always sigh and take his hand. "Tenderfoot, you know why."

"But it's not fair to him to keep his hopes up. Besides, most of them already have their suspicions."

"I know. But he's our friend. I don't want to see him get hurt."

"The longer we wait, the worse it'll hurt when we finally tell him."

"That's why I want time to figure out how to let him down gently. Please, Scamp. Promise me."

Scamp would always sigh and kiss her. "If that's what you want. But, we can't hide this forever."

That was the Scamp Angel knew and loved. Tender and emotional. Always thinking of his friends before himself. But she knew that if Patch over-stepped his boundries, Scamp wouldn't think twice about announcing to the world that Angel was off limits.

At least Angel knew Scamp would never cheat on her.

She knew she'd have to tell Patch eventually. When the time came, she'd be ready to tell Patch, as easily as possible, that she only loved Scamp.

She could only hope and pray that Patch would take it in stride. Because she couldn't bear the thought of feeling abandoned by anyone again.

It wasn't always easy. She had arguments with Scamp. They disagreed on things.

But at the end of the day, the conflicts only strengthened her feelings for him.

He wasn't perfect, by any means. He was flawed like everyone else.

But he was still hers, and she was still his.

Besides, he was a performer.

And a performer always has to stay in character.

**Let me know if y'all would like to see more. See y'all!**


	2. Scamp

**Let me know if y'all wanna see any of the other's mentioned have a 2nd person pov. These all will center around Scamp and Angel in some form or fashion, even if it's from the thoughts of other characters.**

Enjoy!

Angel was a confidant.

That was the best kind of person, in Scamp's opinion.

Because you could trust a confidant.

Angel just had that air around her. Under that sass and class, she had a big heart, and a smile that would just make you melt. Scamp ofter found himself talking to her for hours on end. She just brought the conversations out of people.

To Scamp, that was just another bond he shared with her. A bond of trust.

But, sometimes, Scamp wished that Angel could just say what needed to be said.

Because while she was an amazing girl, and Scamp loved her, he knew that she felt paranoid at times.

It's not like he could blame her. Before they'd met, she'd been kicked out of five foster families. She'd never been able to stay in one place for long.

That's what caused him to worry about her so much.

She had an anxiety problem.

She hid it well. Scamp knew that Kopa, Kovu, and the others had no idea that she had anxiety.

But Scamp knew her too well.

It wasn't that she had low self esteem.

Ok, maybe it was that.

But that's why she cared so much about her friends.

And Scamp knew he was more than just a friend to her.

But, the problem was, she cared a bit too much about Patch.

And Patch...

Scamp knew damn well how Patch felt about Angel. Everyone knew how Patch felt about her.

Patch never admitted it, of course. He never would. But Scamp could just tell from the way Patch glared at him whenever he and Angel were standing to close to one another.

Kovu, Kopa, and some of the others would talk to Patch, and he'd seem fine, but if he saw Scamp walking up or if one of the guys even mentioned Angel, the laugh in Patch's eyes would leave and he'd stop the conversation abruptly.

"I've already tried getting him to talk to you. He won't budge." Kopa would say whenever Scamp would ask what happened.

Patch was almost as stubborn as Angel.

Maybe that's why he liked her so much.

When Angel was around, Patch was indifferent, sometimes even friendly, towards Scamp, if it was a really good day.

When she wasn't around, he was quiet. And cold, if not downright hostile if it was a really bad day.

At least that was progress. Patch used to hate Scamp whether or not Angel was in the room period.

That wasn't what bothered Scamp. Scamp knew he couldn't be friends with everyone. But he hated the fact that Patch couldn't just be truthful about it.

And Scamp knew why. He knew damn well why Patch didn't like him.

He was lovesick.

Either that, or it was what Angel said, and Patch found him annoying.

Either way, Scamp was frustrated with Patch's stubbornness.

Scamp knew that Patch didn't know about the relationship. He had suspicions, sure, but he didn't know. Scamp had made sure of that.

He'd overheard his parents speaking to Pongo and Perdita multiple times about what was bothering Patch.

"I think he might be lovesick." Perdita would always say.

Lady would always smile and ask, "Any idea who?"

Perdita would always shake her head and sigh. "As usual, he refuses to say anything about it. I just wish he'd let us help him."

But Scamp knew all too well that this was a sort of things guys didn't like to talk about.

Scamp couldn't blame Patch, of course. And while the others may have had their suspicions, Scamp knew that they didn't know about his relationship.

They could think all they want, but they didn't know if they were right.

And for Angel, that was enough. So to keep her happy, that'd be enough for him too.

But it didn't make it any easier to keep their secret. Because while Angel could be trusted with most secrets, Scamp felt like this shouldn't be something kept secret. He wanted people to know, so he could finally hold her hand, rest her head on his shoulder, _kiss_ her, without worrying about someone catching them or asking questions.

Scamp knew that keeping the relationship a secret hurt her. But she couldn't stand the fact that Patch would be heartbroken when he found out.

So, for now, Scamp would be content with the knowing glances they shared, the inside jokes, the gestures that meant so much to him. As long as she was his, he was happy.

Sometimes, she was too kindhearted.

But that's what Scamp loved about her.

Besides, she was a confidant.

She was _his_ confidant.

And he hoped he'd never have to let her go.


	3. Patch

**This is from the POV of Patch, son of Pongo and Perdita. After this chapter, a prequel of sorts will take place, as to give some background. After that, we'll see what happens. If there's a specific scenario you'd like to see, comment or PM me.**

**Also, please review if you enjoy.**

**Now, Enjoy!**

Scamp and Angel.

Those two were hiding something.

To Patch, it was obvious.

Patch couldn't understand why Angel would hide anything from him. He was always truthful with her. Why, he wasn't sure, but she just seemed to bring out the best in him. In the relatively short time they'd known each other, he'd grown close with Angel.

But something kept Angel from investing into a more serious relationship with him.

And that something was Scamp.

Patch had been surprised by the sudden hostility he'd felt towards Scamp when Kopa had introduced him to the two. It'd been sudden. And very potent. Scamp hadn't really done anything to him.

At least, that's what Patch had thought.

As time went on, though, Patch slowly began to notice how close Scamp and Angel were. The glances, the inside jokes. Patch began to see a connection between the two that he wanted with Angel.

The bond between them made him feel...uneasy

Whenever he brought it up with the group, however, he was met with humor.

"Dude, they _live _together, remember? Of course, they're gonna have a deeper connection." Kovu would often say.

Patch understood that. It also helped with how Scamp got back at Bolt for what he did to Angel.

Patch couldn't help but admire and respect Scamp for how he'd stood up against Bolt. But he'd never admit it.

Patch would always want to ask more, but he didn't, due to the fact that he wanted to keep his growing infatuation with Angel secret.

Though he couldn't help but worry that some of the others had caught on. _Especially _Scamp and Angel.

It's true that Patch didn't hate Scamp as much as he used to. But that was only thanks to Angel. Angel just seemed to have a way of making Scamp seem bearable. Maybe that was because Scamp acted completely different when Angel wasn't around.

When Angel was around, Scamp was polite, sensitive, and genuinely a good guy.

When Angel wasn't around, Scamp was an asshole. He was rude, an attention seeker, and he only cared about himself.

Angel always said that Scamp was a performer. She got that part right. Everyone else's problem was that they had gotten the character and the real thing switched up. They _thought _that the "good" Scamp was the real deal.

Patch, on the other hand, _knew _that wasn't the case. Patch knew that Scamp was no better than Bolt.

But Angel was obviously too fond of Scamp to understand the truth.

So for now, Patch would wait. When the time came, Patch would finally reveal the truth to Angel. Reveal Scamp for what he really was.

And when Angel would need comforting, Patch would give her a shoulder to cry on.

But before he could do that, he had to do one more thing.

Because Scamp and Angel were hiding something.

And Patch intended to find out what.

**See y'all next time!**


	4. New Rules

**Now, unfortunately, due to fanfiction guidelines, I can't just copy and paste the lyrics, which really makes this chapter more of a challenge for me, seeing as how originally this was supposed to be part of a songfic. Oh well. Let's see if this works out. Also, yes, Angel lives with Scamp and the rest of his family. That's why this works.**

**Enjoy!**

Scamp woke up to the sound of someone pounding on his door.

"Alright, alright." Scamp muttered as he looked at the clock next to his bed. "One in th-oh for fuck's sake."

Scamp got up and marched over to the door. "I swear to god, Danielle, if this is another one of you're-"

When Scamp opened the door, Angel stood in front of him. Scamp's eyes had to adjust before he could see something was wrong. Her blue eyes were red and puffy as if she'd just finished crying. The two looked at each other for a moment, then Scamp looked down at his shorts before he sighed. "Let me find my pants. I'll make something to drink. Come on in."

A few minutes later, Angel sat on the bed, while Scamp, now wearing pants, made her a cup of hot cocoa. When the drink had finished mixing, Scamp passed the cup to Angel, before making one himself. Angel sipped the drink slowly, sullenly.

Scamp sat down next to Angel. "Go on ahead. I'm all ears."

Angel sat silently for a few moments. "...he did it again."

Scamp nodded. Angel's ex-boyfriend, Bolt, had a habit of saying things that didn't need to be said or shouldn't have been said, in Scamps opinion. Somehow, though, Bolt managed to pull her back in. Angel and Bolt had been in an on again, off again relationship, though Angel had sworn that the most recent breakup would be the last. Scamp knew from his conversations with her that the relationship had not been a healthy one.

"What'd he say?"

"He texted me, saying that he missed me, and wanted to try again. Despite what I said about the last breakup, I almost said yes...before he accidentally sent me a screenshot of our conversation, along with a message that said, "Almost got her. Let's see how quick I can…"

Angel choked up and began to sob. Scamp held her before he gently took her phone and read the rest of the message.

"Let's see how quick I can break her heart this time."

Anger welled up in Scamps system. He hated the way Bolt treated Angel. But he treasured Angel's friendship more. Ever since she'd moved into his family's house, they'd grown extremely close. That's why he always stood by her, throughout all the relationships and breakups. Throughout the constant heartbreaks. Throughout the frequent conversations during the middle of the night, where Angel would wake him up and talk to him until the sun was rising. She was Scamp's best friend, had been ever since they'd met when Scamp had run away from home.

If it'd been anyone else, Scamp would've given up. But not Angel. He'd never give up on her.

"I warned you. I said he'd only break your heart."

"I know, I know. But he's just...he…" Angel said, choking up. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around him and started crying into his chest.

Scamp held her while she tried to calm herself down. He then shushed her and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm not mad. I can't be mad, not at you. This isn't your fault. I know what he's like."

Angel began drying her tears. "I try, Scamp. You have to believe me. I try to move on. But every time he comes crawling back, He manages to worm his way back into my heart. I don't know why I keep falling for his lies. It just keeps happening."

Scamp nodded. "Angel, look, I know this is going to be hard. But you need to shut him out of your life. Erase every photo, delete every text, everything. Can you manage that?"

Angel looked up at Scamp. "I don't know if I can, Tenderfoot."

Scamp thought for a minute. "Do you remember the rules?"

Angel nodded after a minute. "I think so. It's been a while, and I haven't exactly been following them."

Scamp smiled and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Just tell me what you remember. One?"

Angel took a shaky breath. "Don't pick up the phone. You know he's only calling cause he's drunk and alone."

"Two?"

"Don't let him in. You'll have to kick him out again."

"Three?"

"Don't be his friend. You know you'll only wake up in his bed in the morning."

"And if you're under him?"

"You ain't getting over him."

Scamp nodded. "Good. You remembered. This _will _hurt for a while, that can't be helped. But nothing heals the past like time. Just let him go, and everything will be alright. Ok?"

Angel nodded looked at Scamp, a small smile now on her face. "Thanks, Scamp."

"Hey, it's what I'm here for. And remember, you can always talk to me if you need anything else. Ok?"

Angel nodded.

Scamp smiled. "Good. Now, you better get going. You look like you need some sleep."

Angel nodded and stood up. Just as she was about to leave, she hesitated. Scamp looked up at her.

"Is there something else bothering you?"

Angel nodded slowly and walked back towards Scamp. "There is one more thing."

"I'm all ears."

Angel blushed lightly. Before Scamp had time to react, she leaned in and kissed him.

"See you tomorrow."

And just like that, she was gone.

Scamp touched his lips, a light blush appearing on his face. Then he smiled. Not a bad start to the day.

**let me know if you have any suggestions. See y'all!**


	5. Revenge

**This is a continuation of the last chapter. The inspiration came to me while in class, and since nobody had asked for a scenario, I figured I'd give it a go. Seriously, though, y'all, not to beg, but it'd be really nice to get some feedback and/or suggestions. It'd make my life easier.**

**Also, challenge: If you can name all the songs I quote from, or take a concept from, or whatever, you win...well, nothing, but you get recognition from me, as well as the pride of knowing how right you were. This is for all chapters unless I specifically say otherwise. Chapters 1, 2, and 3 don't apply. **

**One last thing: yes, I know, I may not be treating Bolt fairly in this story. But, here's the thing: I 100% ship Angel and Scamp. And I don't like the idea of Angel being with anyone else. It just makes me angry, for some reason. And yes, I know they're just cartoons, but, hey, you can't say I'm not dedicated. You're probably asking, "Why don't you just make Buster the villain?" Well, Buster's way older than Scamp and Angel, so, no. Way too creepy.**

**Anyway, enough babbling, let's get on with the show!**

Scamp always said that revenge wasn't the best course of action.

And from a moral standpoint, he was right.

Scamp also liked to think he was a nice guy, most of the time.

But nice guys can only do so much when someone abuses a friend.

Sometimes, people just needed to be put into their place.

Especially if they messed with Scamp's friends.

That's when it was ok, in Scamps opinion, to be a bit mean.

Because there wasn't anything quite as good as making the guilty face their punishment.

It was simple, really.

Scamp had learned a lot about Bolt while Angel had dated him.

She was all too happy to help Scamp with his endeavors.

It started simple: Have Angel pretend to forgive Bolt, and let the two restart the relationship.

For the next month, whenever Angel was around him, she'd listen, gathering info on where he would be at a certain time and place, writing them down when he wasn't looking. If she wasn't around, someone else was, always disproving every text Bolt would send Angel, which she'd screenshot and print.

She'd then pass the list off to Kiara, who would scrutinize every detail, looking for the inconsistencies and opposing points, anything that wouldn't add up, circling all of it before typing up the inconsistencies.

While she was busy with that, Kovu would watch what Bolt did in the classrooms. Who he interacted with, and how the interactions would go. When he'd leave, where he said he'd go, who he'd steal test answers from, who he'd cheat in "business deals", _everything._

Kovu could never be sure what the deals encountered, but it didn't matter. Bolt would usually end up selling the products within the next period or so.

Once he had a list for the day, he'd pass it off to Kiara, who'd compare his notes to the ones she'd already compiled, and find all the inconsistencies in those.

Once the full list had been finished, Kiara handed the list off to Kopa, who memorized it and spent the next week or so sending some of his other friends, mainly female, to the same areas around the same time as Bolt. Bolt would, of course, get the glint in his eyes, and Kopa would always be watching, just out of sight, as Bolt would go down the path of unfaithfulness as he tried to hook up with the girls.

Kopa would record everything. The girls were pricey, but, hey, if it was for Angel, he'd be willing to pitch in.

Within 2 months, Scamp had enough information.

From there, all the pieces simply fell into place.

The night before, Scamp circulated everything he found around the student body, being _very _careful as to not let Bolt find out and to make sure that it couldn't be traced back to him just yet. From there, he watched as the student body slowly began to grow distrustful of Bolt, who had, up to that point, been extremely popular.

The next day, as Scamp, Angel, and the others watched quietly from the background, while Bolt was effectively blacklisted from the entire school.

Bolt looked ragged and tired when the group approached him at the end of the day. When he looked up at them, however, Scamp still saw that look in his eyes.

The look that said if he could get them in, he'd eventually get things back to the way they were.

"Guys." Bolt said as he looked around, making sure nobody was watching. But Scamp smiled internally. They'd come out when Kopa gave the word.

"You've gotta help me." He looked at Angel with a loving expression on his face. "Do you guys have any idea as to who would spread all those lies about me?"

Kopa cleared his throat. "What lies?"

Bolt looked at him nervously. "Come on, you know. The ones about me cheating people, having relationships with girls other than Angel, stealing things from people, those lies."

"You mean they weren't?" Vitani asked.

Bolt turned and looked at her, giving Kopa the chance to nod at some of the students standing in the doorway. They turned and went inside. Some other students, who'd seemingly been eating, got up and slowly made their way towards the group. Bolt didn't seem to notice.

"Vitani, seriously? Come on, you know me, I'd never do something like that. Especially not to Angel." He turned to Angel and smiled. "Come on, babe, can you back me up here?"

Angel refused to even look at Bolt.

By this point, a good number of students had walked out of the building, but Bolt still failed to notice when Kiara said, "And why should she Bolt? By all means, tell us, why should she help you?"

Bolt looked at her in surprise. "Kiara, what-"

"Don't act so surprised. It's not like she's dating you anymore."

"Kiara, we started dating again 2 months ago-"

"Did you really? Did you take her anywhere? Did you do anything for her? Did you pay her any attention outside of maybe a short sentence here and there?" Kovu growled.

Bolt looked at Scamp and smiled.

"Scamp, buddy, you're on my side, right? This is all some big mistake-"

"Is it now? I think I would know if it was a mistake. After all, I did spend that whole month compiling that data."

Bolt's smile faded. "Wait, what-"

"Angel, could I see you're phone please."

Angel handed her phone to Scamp. Scamp opened the texts, and read aloud. "March 27, 1:09 A.M, from Bolt. _I've got Angel back, dude. Let's see how quickly I can break her heart this time."_

That was the nail in the coffin. Ever since Angel had started coming to the school almost 2 years before, she'd been extremely popular among the student body. If anyone in the student body had had their doubts before, they could be sure now.

Bolt's face went white. "How did you-"

"You sent it to me," Angel said quietly.

Bolt took a step towards Angel. "Babe, look, I can explain-"

Scamp stepped between Bolt and Angel. "Don't call her babe. She isn't your babe."

Bolt glared at Scamp. "You-"

"Don't try and push this on me, Bolt. Don't try and twist it around as to make me the villain. Because we both know I'm not. "

Bolt winded his arm back, looking to punch Scamp, but someone grabbed his elbow. Bolt looked around, just now noticing how many members of the student body were surrounding him and the group.

"Uh...guys, look, I know-"

BAM!

Bolt fell back, with a freshly broken nose, as Scamp shook his hand, trying to get some feeling back into it.

"It's funny. The first time you dated Angel, I actually thougt you were ok. But as the relationship started to go on, ending and starting again multiple times, she began talking to me. About how terrible you were to here. And I slowly began to hate you. But she couldn't seem to stay away from you. So I tried to suppress my hate. But I couldn't. And that hate erupted when you sent that last text. Here's the thing, Bolt: I may look like a sheep. I'll give you that. But there's a difference between a sheep and a wolf. And under that sheepskin, there is a wolf. You unleashed that wolf when you decided to break her heart again."

Scamp knelt down in front of Bolt. "I'm a hard man to anger. But emotionally abusing my best friend...that'll do the trick. And you went overboard."

Bolt scrambled back to his feet and looked at Angel. "Babe, let me-"

Angel looked at Bolt and slapped him. The echo could be heard across the schoolyard.

Bolt, his right cheek stinging, looked back at Angel in shock.

"Let me make this very clear Bolt. Approach me again, and we'll destroy your social status. Give us a hard time, and the info will be released. You do anything that could be taken as an attack against us, and we will make sure you never recover you're status. You and me? We. Are. Done."

Bolt stared at the group for a second, before he turned and walked away. The crowd soon dispersed, until it was only Scamp and Angel left.

Angel sunk down to her knee's, and began crying quietly. Scamp sat next to her and held her.

"Shhh. Shhhh. It's ok, it's ok. You did good." Scamp said quietly, over and over, while Angel cried into his chest.

Eventually, Angel quieted down and began to dry her tears. "Scamp, I can't begin to thank you enough. After all the stupid things I've done, all the trouble I've made you go through-"

"It wasn't any trouble, Angel." Scamp said. "And you don't need to thank me. I'm you're best friend. Best friends look out for each other."

Angel looked up at Scamp. "But, I made you waste two months of your life over a text sent to the wrong person."

"That wasn't a waste. I'd say it was productive. Besides, I'd never consider you a waste of time. Not you." Scamp said as he smiled.

"Scamp...thank you."

With that, Angel leaned in, and kissed him.

**and that's how the secret relationship began. What do y'all think? Let me know, and I'll see y'all next time!**


	6. Plans

**Well, seeing as how this has yet to garner any scenario ideas people had, I decided to go ahead and develop the story a bit more. As always, guys, **_**please **_**review, and enjoy!**

Scamp was a performer.

Like every performer, there were certain moments when you could be yourself, when you didn't have to pretend anything, when you could just live life normally.

But, of course, there were also times when you needed to _stay in character. _When you needed to pretend something wasn't going on, as if you weren't so worried about someone else, as if you weren't angry at the guy who'd done something he shouldn't have. Sure, there were times when you'd have to ad-lib, but that didn't mean you could completely change the script.

Though, to be fair, that day _hadn't exactly_ gone to plan.

...Ok, that was an understatement. In reality, the plan just sorta got thrown out the window.

Patch did kinda barge into them at a bad time.

But, still, Jesus, he'd misread the situation.

It'd been _days _since Scamp and Angel had had any alone time together.

It'd been so freaking busy, with Scamp's newest show, and Angel's writing project, that they'd been too busy to even just talk to each other and enjoy being in each other's company.

So Angel had been a slight bit less..._cautious _than usual about how their relationship had looked at School that day.

It'd started when she'd been packing up her stuff for the day at her locker. She'd just finished closing her locker when a hand rested on the locker next to hers.

Angel smiled slightly and turned around. Sure enough, there was Scamp, smiling back at her.

"Hey, Tenderfoot." She said, quietly enough so nobody would overhear them. "Ready to go?"

"In a minute." Scamp replied. "There's something I want to show you first."

Angel arched an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

Scamp looked around quickly to make sure nobody was watching. He then motioned her to follow. "Not here. C'mon. I know a place where we can have some privacy."

At the word privacy, a grin appeared on Angel's face. That alone would've been enough for her. She followed Scamp down the hallway, unaware that Patch was watching them, a suspicious look on his face.

Scamp and Angel soon arrived at the destination. Angel's eyes widened, as she glanced around quickly, looking for anyone else who might be lounging around. "Are you insane? Why the theatre?"

"Angel, relax. Rehearsal got canceled today, and I managed to ensure that nobody else would be hanging out here today. We'll be alone." Scamp said as he opened the door, one that led directly to the stage.

Angel hesitantly walked inside. Scamp walked in and shut the door behind them.

Angel looked around at the theatre for a minute before looking back at Scamp. "What was it you wanted to show me, Tenderfoot?"

Scamp laughed. "Always in a rush, Angel. Live a little. It's not like the world will end if we don't head home in the next ten minutes."

"No, but I thought we agreed to wait a bit longer before we revealed our relationship."

"We did. I'm not breaking my promise, Angel." Scamp said as he pulled a small box out of his back pocket. "But I wanted to give you something."

Angel took the box from Scamp's hands and opened it. Inside was a necklace, made of silver, with an obsidian cross hanging at the end of the chain.

Angel covered her mouth and looked at Scamp. "Did you-?"

"Kopa helped. I wanted to get you something that'd always look as good as you."

Angel blushed. "Would you help me put it on?"

Scamp smiled and nodded. Angel turned so her back was facing Scamp, as he clasped the necklace around her neck.

"It's not too tight, is it?" Scamp asked.

Angel shook her head and looked back at Scamp, a smile on her face. "It's perfect, Tenderfoot."

Now that she thought about it, maybe what happened next was a blessing in disguise. If it hadn't happened the way it did, Angel worried they would've gotten a bit to carried away.

But that didn't make it any less disappointing.

Scamp slowly started to move in closer. Angel closed her eyes and began kissing him.

That's all it had been. One kiss.

Then everything had gone crazy.

Suddenly, the stage door burst open. Before either Scamp or Angel had time to respond, Scamp had been thrown to the floor, and Angel found herself looking at Patch, an angry look in his eyes.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?"

**Let me know what y'all think. See y'all next** time!


	7. Cards

"Why do you always carry those cards with you?"

Scamp turned his head and looked at Angel, who was sitting next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Somehow, they'd managed to squeeze in a bit of alone time, and Scamp was enjoying it.

"What do you mean?"

Angel sat up and looked at Scamp. "Those playing cards. You always have them on you. You're not always using them, true, but they never seem to far from you. Why?"

Scamp pulled out the cards and studied them for a moment. "It might be easier if I just showed you."

Scamp took the cards and began shuflling them. After a minute, he cut the deck and set it on the table. "52 cards. 52 options. Over a million combinations. It's a sort of...example, I guess. When you draw 5 cards during a game, you always want the best possible outcome, rigth?"

Angel nodded, still slightly confused.

Scamp drew five of the cards. 10 of spades, jack of spades, queen of spades, 2 of diamonds, queen of diamonds. "The thing is, it doesn't always work out that way. Life is like that, in the way that, when you try something, it won't always go to plan the first time. So…"

Scamp dropped the 2 of diamonds and the queen of diamonds, before drawing two more cards. A king of spades and an ace of diamonds.

"...you have to adapt and try again. Sometimes, you'll get lucky and things will go the way you want them to. Sometimes, things won't go quite the way you thought they would, but the result is still satisfactory, so you accept it and move on. But, sometimes, the end result may be even worse then before. So what do you do?"

Angel shrugged.

"You try again."

Scamp put the cards back in the deck and slid the deck in his pocket.

"No matter the circumstances, life deals in probabliity, in chance, in luck. But it also can be made to your advantage, if you know the game well enough. Sometimes, the odds are in your favor, sometimes they aren't. You can get lucky and reap the benefits of the risks you took, or you can crash and burn in a blaze of glory. Life is like a poker game, in that sense. No matter what happens, you can't be sure of what happens next."

Angel nodded as she began the grasp the concept. "So you keep the cards on you as a reminder of that?"

Scamp nodded. "No matter what happens, good or bad, the cards remind me to always be ready for anything. Not to get to comfortable. Because, at the end of the day, anything can happen and it helps to be prepared when your playing this game."

"And how's your game been so far?" Angel asked, as she rested her head back on Scamp's shoulder.

Scamp smiled at her. "Royal flush, my queen of hearts."

Angel laughed before kissing Scamp on the cheek. "You're such a charmer, tenderfoot."

"Only for you, Angel. Only for you."

As the two looked at the setting sun, both began to smile, glad to be in each others company.

"Love you, Angel."

"Love you too, Tenderfoot."


	8. Revelations

"What the _hell _do you think your doing?"

Scamp had to give it to Patch, he knew how to ruin a moment.

One minute, he'd been giving Angel a kiss. Nothing more than that.

The next, Scamp had found himself on the floor, with Patch giving him the death glare.

It also didn't help that some of the others had seen Patch burst through the door and had decided to investigate.

Kopa pulled Scamp back to his feet before turning to Patch. "Dude, _chill. _What-"

"He was trying to take advantage of Angel." Patch growled.

Scamp's jaw dropped. "Wait, _what_?"

"Don't try and act all innocent, Scamp. I saw _everything._"

Angel stared at Patch. "Patch, what-"

"Don't worry, Angel. I'll take care of this." Patch said, not even taking his eyes off of Scamp.

Kopa looked at Scamp. "What happened?"

"I was giving Angel a gift! How does that qualify as taking advantage of her?"

"You were trying to get her to let her guard down. Then you started kissing her."

"Wait, _what?!_" Kiara asked, turning towards Angel. "You _kissed _him?"

Angel blushed and looked away. "Yeah…"

Kiara squealed before looking at Vitani. "I told you they were dating!"

"I never said you were wrong." Vitani replied.

Patch turned and looked at Angel. "You're _dating _him?"

Angel looked at Patch. "Yes! I'm dating Scamp! Is that an issue?"

If it had been any other circumstance, those words would've made Scamp the happiest man alive.

But this… this wasn't how Scamp wanted it to go. And he knew it was hurting Angel.

"This guy's no better than Bolt, Angel, don't you get it?"

Scamp's eyes narrowed. "Patch, stop."

"Shut up, Scamp! I'm trying to help Angel!"

"Help her how?"

"I'm trying to save her from you!"

"By shouting at her? By telling her she's wrong? You're not helping her, you're hurting her!"

Patch raised his fist, but the two were interrupter when Angel started crying.

"Patch, stop!"

Patch looked back at Angel. "Angel, I-"

Before Patch could finish, Angel ran out of the room.

"Angel, wait!"

Patch started to follow her, only to be blocked by Scamp.

"You've done enough, Patch."

With that, Scamp ran after Angel.

Patch turned to look at the others. "Why didn't any of you do anything to stop him?"

"He's not the bad guy here, Patch." Kovu said.

"How? I stopped him from hurt-"

"How was he hurting her, Patch? By giving her a gift? By sharing a kiss with her? If anyone hurt her, it was you. You barge into the room, throw her boyfriend to the floor, and begin screaming at both of them because they're dating each other!" Kiara replied.

"But-"

"No buts, dude. I know Scamp isn't your favorite person. But he makes Angel happy. Shouldn't that be enough for you?" Kopa asked.

Vitani looked at the others. "C'mon. We should go check on them. _Not _you, Patch. You've done enough damage today."

With that, the four left the room, leaving Patch in an empty theater, alone in his thoughts.

**Let me know what y'all think. See y'all next time!**


End file.
